Wake
by xXx defying gravity xXx3
Summary: "There is something wrong, people are.. different Kurt. They're not themselves. They're eating each other." The worst has happened, a mysterious outbreak is causing people to turn. Who will survive? Future!Fic, slight AU, and it takes place in New York.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee **

**Huge author's note, but please read.. it will save from confusion. **

_Okay, so for those of you who've read 'Hush'.. I was going to re-write that, but I changed my mind. It's just a bit hard to do the psycho-murder thing again. So I've decided to write a new kind of fic (well, new for me). A zombie glee fic! Yay! I'm a huge fan of **The Walking Dead **so I was like "why not?" _

_Anyway, some important things: _

_1. this story **will** **not** feature every gleek. I found the number of characters in my last horror fic a bit exhausting. I will try to give some characters small parts. _

_2. Some of your favorites will die. It's just the way things have to be. _

_3. If there is a ship you don't like, sorry._

_4. I have my main characters._

_5. Not all the characters will meet up, but most will. _

_I don't really give into persuasion. I write down how every chapter will be written in my handy-dandy fic book (which is an old Jonas Brothers notebook). I don't like changing my ideas. _

_Main characters: _

_Kurt & __Blaine (And their 2 kids) _

_Rachel_

_Dani & Santana _

_Quinn & Beth_

_Ryder_

_Kitty _

_Marley _

_and Jake _

_(Sam Evans and Sebastian Smythe.. eventually) _

* * *

_Kurt and Blaine _

_Kurt and Blaine live in New York city. Kurt is 28 and Blaine is 27. The couple has a fair amount of drama. Blaine did cheat on Kurt, but when they were married. Kurt is diabetic, and he was in a coma for months. The doctors weren't sure if he was going to pull through. Lonely, desperate, and crushed Blaine found warmth with one Sebastian Smythe. Months after finding out, Kurt and Blaine's relationship is still on the rocks. They try to keep a smile on their face for their two children (born via surrogate) Elisabeth (5) and Ayden (3), but the aura between the two is very tense. Blaine is an English teacher at a private school, and Kurt is a designer. They live in one of the many high-rise apartments New York has to offer. _

* * *

"A rhetorical question is a question that has no answer.. so if you said something shocking and I replied 'are you serious?' you wouldn't give me an answer." Blaine explained to the girl in front of him.

It was a quarter after five, and school was out three hours ago. He was late to say the least.

He would have gotten home early if it wasn't for the one girl who didn't understand his lesson. She swore up and down it was because he taught too fast, but he knew she was always a bit too preoccupied with doodling on her notes.

"Do you understand?" He asked.

She sat there, silent. Her blue eyes widened and she cocked her head slightly, and balanced the pencil between her two fingers. Blaine felt his hand clench into a fist behind his back. She was testing his patience.

"Do you understand, Sophie?" He asked evenly.

"Oh?" She giggled. "Yeah, I understand. I thought that was a rhetorical question."

Blaine felt his shoulders relax. He chuckled slightly. "Great, so for tonight's homework you're going to watch advertisements and give me an example of repetition, parallelism, restatement, and rhetorical question."

She grimaced but nodded slightly.

Blaine turned around and started erasing the chalkboard. Soon he would be home. It's not like Blaine regretted going home, he loved it. He loved his children, and his husband. He hated the tension. The way Kurt's smile never reached his eyes unless he was smiling at the kids. Going home was a harsh reminder of what exactly Blaine had done.

He heard Sophie open the door, and he turned.

"Did you call your parents?" Blaine questioned.

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm going to walk home. It's not that far."

His eyebrows furrowed together and he looked out the window, the sky was getting darker.

"Are you sure Sophie? I can wait here with you until they come." Blaine offered.

"It's fine, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. I promise." She smiled. "Have a goodnight."

"Yeah, you too." Blaine forced a smile as he watched her walk out.

When she left, Blaine flopped down on his chair and rubbed his face. It was a crappy week, and he was incredibly happy that it was a Friday.

He leaned down and snapped the belt on his briefcase.

Whether he liked it or not..

he had to go home.

* * *

Kurt was wrapped in a blanket when he entered the house. His feet were tucked underneath him, and he was mindlessly perfecting his latest design. His glasses were propped on his nose, and every once again he would look up to the television. Elisabeth was asleep on him, her little legs were sandwiched between his back and the sofa.

If it wasn't for the small smile he gave Blaine, he would have sworn Kurt hadn't seen him.

Blaine set his briefcase by the television, and loosened his tie slightly. Without a word, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge, walked into the living room, and sat down on the sofa, to the left of Kurt.

This was a typical interaction in the Anderson-Hummel household; it'd been this way for awhile.

"She's out like a light." Blaine nodded towards the sleeping five-year-old.

Kurt looked behind him and chuckled slightly. "Yeah, papa had a headache and she trying to make it all better. I almost fell asleep with her."

"Did you check your blood sugar?" Blaine asked.

Kurt ignored the question. "Ayden's asleep too, he was too exhausted to get in bed himself."

Blaine knew what he was doing. Kurt liked to ignore any questions regarding him being diabetic. He was in denial about the whole thing. He hated how it got in the way of things, and he hated that it helped ruin their relationship.

"You didn't answer me."

"Yes." Kurt snapped. He gulped and turned back towards the T.V. His voice softened, "I did, it was kind of low. That's why I had a headache."

"Did you eat anything?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I fixed dinner it's on the stove. I made pasta." He replied.

"Oh?" Blaine raised his head up. His stomach growled suddenly, and he chuckled. "I was kind of hungry."

It grew silent as Blaine walked into the kitchen to make himself a plate. He heard Kurt clear his throat, something he often did when he was ready to change the subject.

"It was your turn to pick up the kids from daycare." He said matter-of-factly.

Blaine froze and turned around to find Kurt gently un-wedging Elisabeth from behind him, and lying her on the sofa with the blanket on top of her. He sighed as he came into the kitchen; he leaned against the wall.

"They called me about four and told me that my kids were still there, and that this was the third time I said they were be picked up at three-twenty." Kurt explained. "So to sum it up, we were fired by a daycare, and I had to leave work early to go and get them."

"I'm sorry, I had to stay late." Blaine shrugged.

His shrug seemed to fire something in Kurt because he crossed his arms and cocked his head slightly to left, something he did when he was aggravated.

"You had to stay until five, Blaine. You usually stay until four. That's different." Kurt replied.

"Don't start this, Kurt." Blaine set his plate down on the counter, a little too roughly because it cracked when it touched the surface. "I had to help a student."

"Until five?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes, she was gone for a couple days and she needed to be caught up.. Also, she isn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box." Blaine shook his head. "Jesus Christ, Kurt! When the hell are you planning on letting me live this down. I'm sorry about what I did, but I can't take it back. Can you please just cut me some fucking slack?" His voice echoed throughout the house, and they were both unaware the Elisabeth was now awake.

"Some slack?" Kurt laughed weakly. Tears were now falling down his face, and Blaine felt his heart break. "Sure thing, Blaine. I'll cut you some slack. Hell, why don't we call Sebastian Smythe and invite him to fucking dinner."

"Stop." Blaine snapped.

"I was sick, Blaine!" Kurt yelled. "I was sick, and they didn't know if I was going to make it. I was in a coma and you decided to go and fuck someone while I was barely holding on."

Blaine shook his head and stormed into the living room. Kurt was behind him in seconds.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

Blaine slipped on his shoes and grabbed his briefcase. He swiftly turned to look at Kurt.

"I'm going out." Blaine's voice cracked; he opened the front door. "And you need help."

He left.

Kurt felt his face crumble.

"Daddy?" A voice sobbed.

He turned around to find Elisabeth staring up at him, her brown hair was sticking up in different directions and her eyes were filled up with tears.

Kurt sniffed, and sat next to her. He gathered her in his arms.

* * *

He had went back to the school. He could have went to the bar, or even to Sebastian's house, but he didn't. There was one door of the school that was always open, and the students knew it too. It was an old school.

Blaine sat at his desk and graded papers, the only light was his desk light and the dim lighting of the hallway. He aggressively wrote corrections on the student's essays. It wasn't fair, he was taking all of his anger out on them. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

Maybe they should get a divorce. Maybe that was the only way.

Blaine shook his head slightly. No, he would find a way to make things better. They would be better eventually. He could win Kurt back.

Blaine looked at the clock above the chalk board.

Ten o'clock.

He couldn't stay gone forever, he had to go home and face what he had done.

He was getting ready to reach for his bag when he heard it.

At first he just thought it was the janitor cleaning, or maybe the radio from their cart. But then he realized, someone was calling his name.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel!" He heard a distant voice call.

He shot up from his chair.

"What the-"

"Help me!" The scream, coming from a girl, was all too clear now.

He roughly opened his door and ran out to the hall, before he could even recognize who it was.. someone knocked him down. They both fell to the ground in a heap, and Blaine felt her wrap her arms around his waist. She sobbed into his abdomen, and he could only stare down at her.

Her blood was on him.

"Sophie?" He breathed.

She responded with a terrified sob, and her arms tightened around his waist. He could see her head nod; her brunette curls were matted. He was at a loss of what to do. What had happened? Where was she bleeding?

"Sophie, stand up let me see you." Blaine gulped.

He pried Sophie's arms away from his waist, and stood up. She sobbed in defeat as he stood, she leaned her head down and cried softly. Blaine grabbed both of her hands, and helped her stand.

Her clothes were mangled, and mascara was running down her face. It looked like...

"Sophie?" Blaine whispered. "Did someone try to.. rape you?"

Sophie looked up and she shifted all of her weight to her left leg, her face was heartbreaking and she shook her head 'no'.

"I don't know.. What happened." Sophie whispered.

"Sophie.. what?" Blaine stuttered.

"I was walking home from my boyfriend's." She gulped. "I-I didn't g-get your assignment and he was helping me. I-It was dark, and I cut through this alley. All of a s-sudden, this.. _thing _started chasing me. He was fast, Mr. Anderson.. fast. He grabbed a hold of my uniform and starting clawing at it.. and.." She let out a sob.

"And..?" Blaine urged her on.

She lifted up her skirt to her thigh, and let out a sob. Blaine could have gotten sick, her thigh was mangled and bloody. But he could make out a bite mark. She fell to the ground, and Blaine slid to his knees with her. He held onto her bloodied hand as she cried.

"It bit me!"

"Sophie, who.. WHO bit you?" His voice rose slightly.

"I don't know." Sophie sobbed. "I don't know _what_ it was. It was bleeding.. out of it's mouth. It's s-skin was.. Oh_ God_, it was moaning!"

"I'll get help, Sophie-"

Before, Blaine could finish.. she fell to the ground. Blaine scrambled away as her body convulsed. She rose up and down, and her legs were twitching. Her eyes rolled back, and foam fell from her mouth.

"No." Blaine whispered.

He stood up and ran back to his classroom. He fell to his knees in front of his briefcase. Blaine retrieved his phone, and his bloodied fingers were so shaky that he could barely type the number in. He dialed 911, and he was met with a busy tone.

"What?" He whispered to himself.

He hung up and tried once more, and this time the clearly breathless voice of a man answered.

"911, please state your emergency."

"Uh- yes, this is Blaine Anderson-Hummel, I'm a teacher. A-And one of my students ran in, a-and she was bit, I think. She just fell to the ground and-" He walked into the hall. Blaine had to be with Sophie, to make sure she was okay.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Her body was gone. The blood spot was still there, proving to Blaine it hadn't been his imagination, but she was gone. He lowered the phone from his ear and stared in disbelief.

He could hear the frantic voice of the 911 dispatcher, but he couldn't talk.

That's when he heard shuffling behind him.

He turned, and met the eyes of Sophie.

Except, her eyes were lifeless, and boring into his. Her lips were slack and blood and foam was running down her chin. He dropped the phone, and backed away slowly.

His heart was beating roughly in his chest. Blaine felt around in his pockets. His car keys were there.

"Sophie?" He whispered.

She growled in response, only it sounded more like a choking sound. She dropped something on the ground, and Blaine stared in horror as he came to the realization that it was a finger.. the janitor's finger.

Blaine ran.

He ran down the hall, and he praised whoever would listen that they kept the main doors unlocked from the inside.

The cold night air hit him, and as he reached the outside, he realized that something was very wrong. There was screaming, from men and women alike. Sirens screamed from all directions.

This was impossible. This was something that only happened in movies.

His legs stung, and his breaths came out in short huffs. But he kept running. Sophie was fast behind him, growling and moaning. He pressed the button to unlock his car doors.

She grabbed a hold of his dress shirt. Blaine panicked and jerked his arm away, the shirt ripping in the process. The action made her fall, hard. But it didn't seem to effect her. She was resilient as she stood back up and continued to chase Blaine.

He jerked his car door open, hitting the girl. She fell to the ground once more, and Blaine practically fell into his car. She made one more move to grab Blaine, reaching into his car.

Blaine slammed the door, smashing her bloodied hand in the process.

She shrieked. The sound was so familiar, that for a second, Blaine thought she was the same 16-year-old girl again. He opened the door once more and kicked her hand out. He locked his doors and let out a sob.

She flung herself onto the hood of his car, and pressed her face against the windshield. Her blue eyes bore into his. Blaine examined her. She seemed to be in pain; there was a desperation, a sadness in those eyes. She was sick. These were the same, bright eyes that were gazing up innocently as he taught her about persuasive elements just hours before this.

The same eyes.

Blaine shook his head and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her. He turned on his car, and put it in drive. He pressed on the gas.

He didn't stop, not even when she fell.

Not even when her body cracked underneath his wheels.

* * *

Blaine had one ongoing thought. He had to get Kurt, Ayden, and Elisabeth. He had to. He prayed to whoever would listen that Kurt would be unhurt when he arrived, that they kids would unscathed.

If they were okay..

Blaine would be.

He drove, ignoring the speed limits.

Everyone seemed to be in a state of panic. Police cars passed him without bothering to pull him over, people were running, people were bleeding.. Some were looking around confused.

Some were lying on the ground.

Blaine turned a corner, the downtown area was packed. He had to find away to make it to their high-rise without being blocked by people. He came to a halt as a person came into view.

He was one of them.

A police officer.

He looked like Sophie, and met the description she had given him before she had become.. a _thing. _In Blaine's headlight's he looked intimidating. His head turned slightly and he limped towards Blaine.

He was injured.

Blaine pressed on his gas pedal once more, and closed his eyes as the officer rolled over his car and onto the ground behind him. He had to get home, and he didn't have time to feel bad. Not when the kids were in danger, not when Kurt was in danger.

It took a bit, but Blaine arrived to the high rise.

He put the car in park in front of the building. He jumped out of the car, and locked the doors. If the city was really in a state of panic, keeping his car doors unlocked was a good way of losing a precious vehicle.

Blaine was thankful that the chaos hadn't reached their side yet. In fact, it seemed to be everywhere else except where their home was located. He sprinted into the building, and to the elevator. The whole apartment building seemed to be eerily quiet, and that made Blaine uneasy.

He pressed the tenth floor button and Sophie's blood soon smeared onto it. He looked down at his hands, they were covered in his student's blood. He would have to wash his hands when he got in.

He pressed himself up against the right wall. If the place was under attack, he didn't want anything seeing him when the doors opened.

He was surprised when the doors opened, and nothing was there to greet him.

He sprinted down the hall, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Kurt was waiting for him on the couch. He was in his pajamas, and as soon as his eyes met Blaine. He let out a petrified yell. Blaine slammed the door and locked both locks. He turned around shook his head at Kurt.

"Blaine, there's blood all over you!" Kurt screamed. "What happened, honey? Are you hurt."

"No.. I.. Kurt." Blaine swallowed.

"Let me help you Blaine.. What happened?" Kurt panicked.

Blaine ignored him and stormed into the bathroom, he turned on the sink and scrubbed his hands raw. He scrubbed his arms too. He yanked his shirt off in a panic, and threw it to the other side of the bathroom. He stared into the mirror, and he watched his face crumble. He let out a sob.

He hadn't noticed Kurt behind him.

"Blaine, what happened?" Kurt snapped. He grabbed a hold of Blaine's elbow and pulled his husband towards him, "what the hell happened?"

Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt's face and roughly pulled him into a kiss. He caressed his pale cheek, and pressed his nose into his hair. He stood there, taking in his scent. He was so afraid, Kurt's eyes would be like hers when he got home.

Their eyes were the same shade of blue.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Shh. Listen to me." Blaine whispered. "There is something wrong, people are.. different Kurt. They're not themselves. They're eating each other."

Kurt stared at him in disbelief. "Are you drunk, Blaine? I'm not mad.. just tell me the truth. Zombies don't exist, honey."

"Shut up, Kurt." Blaine snapped.

Kurt jumped at his sudden change in voice.

"I had to run over a girl in my class, she was bitten and she.. turned into a_ thing.. _She tried to eat me, Kurt." Blaine explained, before Kurt could say anything, Blaine continued. "Get the kids ready, we have to go."

"Blaine.."

The lights shut out.

Both men grew quiet.

"No." Blaine whispered.

In a matter of seconds several things happened.

There were screams.

Footsteps.

And then fists were beating at their door, and a loud voice growled on the other side.

Kurt screamed.

* * *

AND I STOPPED THIS STORY AT 3,666.. That's why Kurt screamed, cause' fuck nah.

Also, there daughter goes to AM kindergarten that's why she went to daycare.. just putting that 'logical' note in there.

Review.

Next chapter I will introduce Santana and Danielle and where they were when the shenanigans happened.

Please review.

Reviews are nice.

I like reviews.


End file.
